The present invention relates to a crank assembly. More particularly, it relates to a crank which can be used as a structural element of a toy assembly kit.
Cranks for toy assembly kits have been proposed in the art. In order to provide for axial fixation of the crank, spring rings are used which are clamped on a shaft of the crank. Clamping as well as removal of the above spring rings require application of a substantial force which children of underschool age cannot afford, in most cases. Moreover, the known spring rings have small dimensions which further makes difficult for small children to manipulate therewith.
In order to prevent undesired rotation of the crank in opposite direction, pawl arrangements are used which are very expensive to manufacture and occupy a great space.